King of the monsters Part 2
by Scorpina
Summary: Continuation from King of the Monsters. Everything is happening so fast, changes are occuring beyond Garou's control. He doesn't know what will happen to himself next. Worst still, the world is still angry at him for the last time he was turning into a monster. What will happen when the transformation is beyond his control?
1. Chapter 1

King of the Monsters Part 2

Chapter 1 – The fallout.

"You said you would watch him Silverfang, this is not watching him! You have adhered to nothing we discussed! You allowed Garou to wonder the cities like a free man. A THREAT LEVEL DRAGON WALKS FREE UNDER YOUR WATCH!"

It wasn't a typical meeting. They usually aren't anymore. Yet it was a full day since the monster attack in City X, the heroes all filed their reports, all claiming to have had a run in with Garou. Yet, there was something off about each of their stories. Silverfang went through each and every one of them himself, even some people who didn't get out in time, but were saved since the monster was destroy wrote in. "You keep failing to realize the obvious Amai mask." Said Silverfang. "All these heroes did report Garou and confronted him in battle. The question is though, how come none of them are seriously harmed?"

As much as it pained the old man to say it, it was true. If Garou was truly looking for a fight, he wouldn't have hesitated to take these heroes down. He did it once before, he knew and memorized their movements and fighting skills. If what they have reported to be true, how come they are still standing?

Amai mask however was out for blood this time. "That is not the point Silverfang. You know and I know of his threat level, the people do as well! You let him walk so freely without considering the fact at any given moment, he could turn and attack the people!"

Silverfang, however was prepared for this. "Sitch, if I may?"

Sitch, the head of the heroes association. He knows just about everything going on and keeps track of all events. He gave Silverfang but a nod as the old man stood from his chair and approached the room door. He gave a brief knock and opened the door a crack. "You may come in."

Stepping aside, the door opened. Shuriken Star walked in, much to the dismay of Amai mask. "Why is she here?"

"Because, she saw everything."

Snitch looked to Star and invited her to sit down. "Tell us what you saw,"

Star explained she was in the city bounty hunting. She caught Death Zero and a majority of his crew. She was heading to the next city when she heard the monster attack. Rushing to the scene, she found the monster was already dead and yet the heroes stood ready for a fight. "They were confronting Garou on his past actions, they wanted revenge for what he did to them. He tried to tell them to back off and leave. No one listened, they were determined to make him suffer." In great detail she explained how Darkness Blade came from behind and slashed Garou, Stinger grazing his shoulder and another strike across the front of his chest. "He fought back a little, just enough in attempt to repel them off. But they kept coming and more heroes were on the way."

Amai Mask smirked. "Oh, you knew that too didn't you? Perhaps you can explain theses…" On the table he threw down her smoke shuriken bombs. "These were found at the scene, especially around the area the heroes cornered Garou, care to explain?"

Snitch examined the weapons himself as he looked to Star. "This does require an explanation."

She didn't hide it, or make any attempt to lie. "I threw them, I made certain Garou has a moment to escape. As I said, he wasn't the one looking for a fight. I minimized the chances of heroes and civilians getting hurt, and took action accordingly."

There was an odd silence in the room, Amai Mask most of all appeared the most startled. "You… helped him?"

"Yes, I did. It was the least I could do. After all, he killed the monster rampaging the city."

Sitch was surprised. "It was one of the fastest take downs according to the locals. They even verified it was indeed him. But, why?"

Silverfang cleared his voice. "Perhaps, he is trying to change his ways. But I cannot speak for him, no one can but Garou."

Amai Mask protested. "You are going to believe this? You think a thing like Garou took out a monster on his own?"

"None of the other heroes took credit for it," said Sitch.

"I warn you, this is a terrible idea, this… this is a mockery of what we stand for as heroes!"

Silverfang cleared his throat once more. "Sitch, I am offering a partial solution to the matter, and I hope you will agree to it."

"I'm listening."

"It appears that Garou has taken a bit of a shine to the young lady in the room. In fact you will see in the reports that the people have seen the two together bounty hunting. Despite his threat level, when he is with her, the people are rather calm to the idea of him being in the open. After all, she is a level A hero capable of great things. I have come to understand she can even subdue a monster with a few pressure points. No doubt she could do the same to Garou if need be. My apprentice hasn't been at his full strength, I believe she is capable of keeping him shall I say… calm for the most part?"

"NO!" Amai Mask shouted. "She is to be no where near him! I refuse, and I forbid it!"

"This is not your choice, Sweet Mask," said Sitch. But he paused. "I cannot agree to this either, Silverfang. I need to see with my own eyes that she is capable to handle someone of Garou's skill. I suggest we meet again in three days to discuss matters, I strongly suggest you bring Garou with you Silverfang. Failure in this, and I will have no other choice but to have him captured. Understood?"

Silverfang gave but a nod in agreement. "Miss Star, will you be here in three days as well?"

"Whenever you need me, I just need a new phone."

"Very well, we will get one for you before you leave. Amai, if you have objection then you as well return in three days, until then. Meeting adjourned."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Master and apprentice.

Shuriken was filling out the paper work for her new phone. Luckily for her Kid Emperor just added new improvements, including a stronger case and custom ringtones for heroes! She was about to place it into her pocket, when a firm hand took hold of her wrist. She looked up and saw her old employer staring down at her with angry eyes. "How could you do this to me?" he demanded in a low whisper.

Star wrenched her hand out from his grasp. "You want to talk about this, let's take it somewhere private."

Amai Mask led her down the hall to one of the meeting rooms, there he closed the door and confronted her. "How could you?" he said, this time in a more gentle tone. "After everything we have gone through, everything I taught you, gave to you…"

"You didn't do it for me, you did it for yourself." She snapped back.

"Mimi…"

"MELEE!" she growled. "My God, I worked for you for years and you still don't get my name right!"

Amai brushed back his hair and took a deep breath again. "I don't want you around him. Don't you see, I am trying to protect you? He is like a wild dog, and will bite you at any given moment. You are willing to take that risk?"

Star stood her ground. "Have you even spoken with him?" she questioned. "Have you sat down, had a good talk or even asked of him what his ideas or plans are for himself? He knows he has done wrong, he is fully aware of it. He is at least trying to do something to make amends!"

"It's all for show." Amai said. "And I know too, I am in the business."

Star's arms crossed rather angrily. "Do you know why I quit? It was because not one day or one time did you listen to what I had to offer. It was all for your benefit, not mine. You only listened to me when it concerned your schedule, or if it was help you with something. You never let me, be me. And when I tried to be me, you stepped in and quashed it. There wasn't one day where you gave me a sincere thank you either."

Amai didn't say a word, at least, not at first. "Mimi."

"MELEE!" she snapped again. "You called me Mimi because it make it sound like you were talking to yourself. I was nothing more than an extension of you!"

"Now, you are becoming an extension of a monster. I know of Garou, I know him far better than you. And I know that what is happening to him, will not end well for those who dare to be around or in his company. Just remember, I offer you a chance to rejoin me, and together we will keep the A class superheroes in check and call out the S class when they step out of line!" he approached her cautiously, he reached for her chin and gently lifted her face so she would peer into his eyes. "Together," he said. "Or, take your chances with the freak."

She barely thought it over, brushing his hand away. Star brushed past him aggressively and took her leave. She had to get out of there, Sweet Mask won't give up until he gets what he wants.

Snatching her new phone off the counter, Star took her leave. Just as Silverfang was exiting the building. "Wanna lift?" she asked.

Silverfang nodded. "Indeed, we have much to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Weight.

Garou felt sick. Like death warmed over in a hot sauna. He loathed this feeling. And yet, he couldn't get himself to wake up. His body ached all night. His flesh crawled and itched to the point he wanted to tear it off! He woke in a cold sweat, the air in the room felt thick and muggy to him. With a sigh, he tried to sit himself up. He couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, or which way he turned, Garou was stuck. "Damn it!" he growled.

Tossing and turning back and forth, he tried to gain enough momentum to at least turn on to his stomach. When he succeeded, sweat was dripping down his face. "What the hell is going on now?" he muttered at himself. His next attempt was to stand. His arms felt like led, his legs, dead weight. Time and time again he attempts to get to his feet, but can't. It was as if he were burdened with the weight of the world. So far, he managed to accomplish a simple roll over on to his stomach, since then, attempts to push up of the ground were made. Each time he tried to at least get to his knees, the weight would bear down on him. "Why can't I move?" with little choice, he began to crawl. At first, he was merely focused on reaching the door, when he was within range and tried to get to the door handle, he finally saw it. The once black shirt that covered his body was no long fabric. His arms now covered in scales that looked remarkably similar from the last monster he last ate from. "No…" he whispered. "How is this even possible!"

The urge to stand once more brewed in his mind, this time, there was no stopping him. He forced his left leg up to his chest, and then, his foot managed to make contact with the floor. Half the battle was already over. The right leg refused to co-operate but still, he forced his will upon it, making the leg move until he felt both feet on the ground. Slowly, he stood. He felt the burden even worst now, unable to stand up straight, Garou knew he won't rush it. He reached for the door handle and walked out of his room. The dojo was empty. Not a soul to be seen, nor Silverfang to be found. Garou dragged his feet across the floor. The task was far more challenging than he realized. Yet, his right foot snagged and he hit the ground hard. "Damn it!" he growled. It took far too much energy to get up. He had to get his strength back, but how?

In the far corner of the room, he saw it. A task to the untrained eye appears to be nothing more than chores is actually a training lesson for upper strength. Waxing the floors.

He was desperate to get mobility back, perhaps this was the best way. Crawling to the corner of the room, he grabbed the rag and bucket. Carefully, he lined up the rag to the floor and attempted his first stride up the dojo floors. It was a complete and utter failure. He couldn't even get to his knees or hold the rag properly. His body revolted from the stress he placed upon it. He wasn't strong enough to stand with this weight casted on him.

The second attempt he slipped and fell face first into the floor, unable to balance himself. He would fall time and time again, but each time, he could feel himself adjusting. His body started feeling lighter the more he pushed himself. By the time he could balance, he began to move more accordingly. He was half way across the floor when he felt everything working again. By the time he reached the other side of the wall, it was three hours, but he was able to stand again.

His body didn't appear much different. His whole frame appeared just as it did before, the only difference were the scales. He then took notice that his legs had followed suit in the transformation. Remains of his former skin flaked off his body. His pants destroyed by the scales as they broke through and replaced his skin. This was the weight he struggled with. The scales appeared to stop at his throat, wrist and ankles oddly enough. Why? He wasn't certain. All Garou knew was this. His flesh has gotten stronger and heavier. Still, it wasn't something he was proud of. "This is going to get worst, I know it is."

"You look worst too!"

Standing at the door was Silverfang's only other student. Charanko. The kid snickered and started to laugh at Garou's new appearance. "Oh man, look at you! You look like a freak!"

"You do know, I could mop the floor with you?" Garou warned. "Literally."

Charanko silenced himself for a moment. It was true. After all Garou is the reason why all the other students left and refused to come back. And yet, a part of him wanted to try and take on this former hero hunter. After all, he put him in the hospital!

Garou threw the waxing towel back to the corner of the room, which surprised Charanko. "You were waxing the floor?"

Garou didn't want to admit it, and yet nodded. "Best way to build upper and lower body strength," he explained. "Or did you not know that? Why else would the old man have you wax the floors every day? Besides preventing the blood from staining it." The last part made him smile since it was true.

Garou decided to test himself a little, he began to move about the dojo ensuring he could still have full control of his legs and his arms. He cannot afford to have them give out on him, especially now. The heroes crave their revenge and want to return the hurt he placed on them. Yet in his current state, he didn't know what he was capable of anymore. He threw a few mid air punches and at the same time ensured his footwork was flawless. He felt he was off slightly by the shift in weight, but other than that, he could hold his own if need be.

Satisfied with his mobility, he turned to leave. Yet, Charanko stood there, frozen in fear. "What?"

"You… you're so fast!" he said.

It confused Garou. "I wasn't moving that much, not to mention I am bogged down,"

"I couldn't see you move!"

' _Damn kid_ ,' he thought.

He was about to leave when the front door opened again. Silverfang returned, and he wasn't alone. Shuriken Star followed him in. "So how's the patient doing since… oh…"

Her eyes came upon him. Silverfang was also bewildered. He took a closer look, inspecting Garou's appearance himself. "How did this happen?" he asked.

Garou looked to Star, panicked to say the least. "Must have been something I ate?" he said. "I have been eating a lot."

"Is food making him turn?" questioned Silverfang.

Star shrugged. "Who can say for certain,"

"Wait, why is she here?" Garou was becoming more than suspicious to her appearance, she hasn't come to the dojo before.

Silverfang filled him in on everything, including the meeting he just came from. "The reports came back about the incident in City X, despite what the heroes stated, Shuriken Star explained everything to Sitch and Amai Mask who insisted on being there. The board wants to meet with us in three days. Three days, and you must come with me to this." He said to Garou.

He smirked to it. "And if I don't?"

"You will be hunted down, captured and in lock down until farther notice," said Star. "Let's prevent that shall we?"

For once, he agreed to the notion. Until then, he had three days to wait and ensure the heroes don't come looking for him. "I need some air.'

"Go ahead, but Star goes with you."

"Why?!" demanded Garou.

"Just trust us for once you jackass!" she snapped. "And change your pants… please for the love of God say you are wearing pants right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Uncomfortable company.

Garou couldn't stand to look at her for the time being, she stayed close beside him, and made certain he didn't leave her sight. "Why are you even here? Why are you involved in this now? Did you say something?" he demanded.

"I said nothing that would harm your chances at freedom. I told them the heroes attacked you the other day, nothing more. I told you I keep my promises, so quite being an asshole about it!"

A brief smirk came over him; he paused and turned to Star. "You don't fear me, do you?"

"Don't give me a reason to. Besides, you need someone on your side right now. I suggest you don't blow it."

Garou paused for a moment; the devious grin on his face didn't quite fade away just yet. "Hm, this could be interesting."

"Don't get any ideas, as I told you before. I got your back, and having your back means calling you out if you are about to do something stupid. And believe me, I will!" she warned. Still, the smile remained. He allowed her to walk closer to him, but kept a close eye on her as well.

The two went into the city; despite the stares they were given Garou, the people remained relatively calm since Shuriken Star was next to him. He kept looked about, distrusting the face of the masses around him. They already know he was deemed a threat before, but now, people are starting to assume why. "I hate that look." He muttered. He began to hear the whispers, people wondering why he looked so strange, why he wore this black armor on his body. Why was Star with him?

Star kept pace and walked beside him. "If the stares bother you, just don't look at them."

"How can I not, they are staring right at me. I mean, how would you feel?" he demanded.

"Been there, not to this extend, but rabid fan girls are a close second." She explained.

A small grin came over him. "Another Sweet Mask story?"

"If you want to hear it."

A distraction was nice, so, with a nod, he agreed to listen.

Star explained it was three month in her job working for Amai Mask. She was tasked to get him to his other engagements on time. He was in the back parking lot, signing away on autographs and taking selfies with his fans, but her watch told her it was time for him to go. "Sir, you need to leave, now!" she said sternly. "You have an interview at six, traffic is a little slow and it will be worst if you don't leave this moment!"

"Thanks Mimi," and took his leave.

The moment he left, she was surrounded by thirty fan girls, all glaring at her with anger and resentment. "I didn't get my picture!"

"I wanted his autograph!"

"I was so close I could smell him!"

"He didn't have to leave!"

"One girl decided it was appropriate to slap me for ruining her chance to meet Sweet Mask. Another pulled at my hair that I had in a ponytail at the time. Two others kicked my shins and one nearly bit me." She explained to Garou. "Sadly this wasn't the first nor would it be the last time I get attacked by his legions. Needless to say, I prefer facing monsters than a mob of fan girls."

The story made him snicker, but he also felt for her too. She didn't like working with the man, but endured to help her family. "You sure get your fair share of lumps in life too, don't you?"

Her head nodded. "Been like that since I was a kid."

"How did you manage?" he asked.

Star smiled. "Something my dad always said. Only in darkness, can you see the stars"

They continued on, when they came across a familiar school ground. "I said give it to me, Tareo!"

They both paused and saw a boy with a bowl hair cut clenching on to his book. "I told you before, it's mine!"

"Yeah, well, I want it now. I'm older, so you have to do as I say!"

"Is that the same kid?" he muttered to himself. He watched as Tareo was shoved to the ground. A low growl escaped from Garou. He didn't hesitate, in a single, powerful leap. He cleared the fence. In his landing, he kicked up dust and dirt, some even swear the ground shook a little as he stood behind the kid being picked on. The four others surrounding him stopped and stared at the strange man. "Boo" said Garou.

"MONSTER!"

The kids ran screaming home to their mothers, the one trying to take the book even wet his pants! Garou was about to leave until he heard the kid call out. "Uncle?"

He muttered. "Yeah, defiantly the same kid."

"Uncle?" questioned Star as she made her way next to Garou. He was flushed with embarrassment; he didn't want her to know some kid called him Uncle! "Wouldn't big brother be more suitable?"

The kid's eyes lit up.

"Don't encourage him," he whispered to her.

"I never had a brother before, Big Brother!" the kid then paused and stared at him. "Big Brother, you look different than before."

"Yeah, I know." Garou replied.

"But… you don't look as scary as before."

This… surprised him. Garou leaned down and looked to Tareo. The two locked eyes, he wanted to see if what the kid said was true. "I don't?"

Tareo shook his head. "No, last time, you looked really scary. But this time, you don't. You look a lot different before, but I am not scared."

Garou didn't quite know how to feel about it. He was becoming a monster again somehow, and yet compared to the last time. He wasn't as scary looking? How was that even possible? He thought he looked worst than before! "So, how much longer are you going to be with that book? I still want to borrow it."

Tareo smiled. "I am almost done, and I promise, you can borrow it Big Brother!"

"That's so cute." Said Star.

"This never happened," warned Garou.

As Garou stood, he sensed someone lingering behind him. "Oh… picking on children now are we? Heroes too tough for you?"

Turning his head, he saw them. Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio. Star stepped forward. "Back off, he scared off a couple of bully kids, that's all." She said.

"Looks to me, he was attacking them. This one couldn't get away in time now could he?" said Golden Ball.

"You guys are really starting to get on my nerves" Garou muttered.

"You can't say you didn't have this coming." Mustachio tossed a white handkerchief into the air, in a puff of smoke it became his infamous spring sword. "On guard!" he called.

Garou stood ready to fight, but it was Tareo who stepped in front of him. "Leave him alone!" the kid called.

"Step aside son, that is a dangerous creature behind you." Said Mustachio.

"I am not moving!"

Garou was touched. The kid that annoying at first was starting to grow on him. However, Garou stepped forward once more. "Go home, if they want a fight they got one. I am no longer in the mood to be a nice guy."

Tareo didn't want to leave him, however Star took him off to the side. Garou turned to the two heroes. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Golden ball smiled. "That's more like it!" and launched his first attack. The projectile was easily dodge, there was not much for it to bouncy off of and come back at him yet, as Garou moved to the left, Mustachio cut him off and attempted to stab him with the sword. He easily avoided that too. Their movements were too predictable and yet they started moving faster and aiming for more vital areas than before. Golden Ball sent a barrage of projectile towards Garou, despite his current state, he could still move, deflect and avoid them with relative ease. Some did hit him, at least, he thought they did, Garou didn't quite feel anything.

Mustachio took his turn, constantly attempting to stab, slice and pierce any part he could, and yet Garou wasn't the least bit fearful of the blade. Golden Ball too aim once more, this time he was off his mark, his projectile struck a tree and was heading towards the kid! Garou tried to rush after it to prevent it from striking when Mustachio to hit his mark. The tip of the blade struck Garou in the chest, but no blood was drawn. Harder and harder Mustachio pushed, until the sword broke!

Garou wasn't the least bit concerned about the sword, but was relieved when he saw Star knocked Golden Ball's attack out of the air.

Silence befell the heroes. Golden Ball even took a cheep shot, aiming for where Mustachio struck, but found his attack fall dead on impact. "Nothing, he was stabbed and nothing happened!" muttered Mustachio.

"What the hell is this? What armor is he wearing? That should have gone through him easily!" protested Golden Ball.

"Are we done?" demanded Garou. "Because if not, it's my turn!"

The two heroes froze, Mustachio reached behind his back. "I wouldn't be calling for help if I were you!" said Star.

She wasn't too far way with Tareo at her side, the two held cell phones and appeared to have recorded everything. "Wait, what are you do? Were you recording this?" asked Golden Ball.

"Me too!" grinned Tareo.

"What will the heroes association think of this? Attacking without being provoked? I say that would be a B Class move." Said Star.

Panic overcame the heroes; they got on their hands and knees begging them not to send the videos in. Star however wasn't in a forgiving mood. "I have to agree with Garou, you guys think just because he attacked you in the past, you get to strike him down now? Doesn't the phrase turn the other cheek mean anything to you?"

"You do know what he did, don't you?" asked Mustachio.

"I do, but do you also know he had the power to kill everyone he came across?" said Star.

Golden Ball sneered. "He shouldn't be allowed to walk a free man."

"Your reasoning is awful," said Star. "Now, I want to see you apologize… Garou… you too!"

He gave but a sneer yet agreed to it. Mustachio and Golden ball got to their feet once more, reluctantly turned to face Garou and cautiously placed their hand out. Garou shook their hands and apologized for his actions. Neither hero accepted it, Star could tell by the anger in their eyes. Heroes like that too don't forgive and forget that easily.

With the fight over, the two left with their tails tucked between their legs. Garou turned to Star shaking his head. "That was ballsy"

"That was nothing, the camera wasn't on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Onward.

The walk was nice, he was able to clear his head a little better. That or it was the run in with the kid that made it worth it, out of the mouths of children. Hard truths can be spoken. But this time, it was something he wanted to hear. Tareo was walked home to make certain the bullies weren't waiting for him. After, Star and Garou made their way towards the dojo. Star kept feeling his arms, the course scale that overtook the flesh were something to be admired. In a relaxed state, they were smooth to the touch, yet one flexed, and they became pointed and jagged. "I got to admit, that's some quality armor you got!"

"I couldn't move in it this morning. I'm still a little stiff. Can't believe this is my skin now."

"Really? Despite it being part of you it's heavy?"

Garou nodded. "I find it strange too, but I adapt quickly."

On the way back, there was a commotion going on the streets. People were in a panic trying to get away from something. Star had no call about a monster attack, but then again, low rated ones are hardly reported. Those monsters move too quickly and can be taken out quickly before any of the higher ranked heroes get to it. The beast was bigger than a man, he tipped cars and shattered windows, all the while shouting at the people. "I AM THE STRONGEST THERE IS! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL HERE!"

"He seems full of himself." Muttered Star.

"The hunt is on."

Making their way over, Garou got a better look of the beast. It appeared to be a hippo monster wearing wrestling gear. It began calling itself Hippotoughamus. It continued to grab car and flipping them. One he took and threw it into the panicked crowd.

With great speed, Garou rushed after it, caught the crushed vehicle and set it down without must effort. 'Guess I got stronger again too' he thought.

Hippotoughamus saw him. "YOU THINK YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME! PROVE IT!"

Garou stepped away from the wreck and began to confront the monster, the beast charged right at him, in attempt to knock him off his feet. Much to the aw of the people. Garou stood his ground and took the full impact of the charge without much damage. The Hippo man then let his fists fly, striking Garou in the jaw, stomach and ribs.

Those winded him and he was knocked back a little from the force. "Hehe, not so tough are you?"

However, Garou began to feel it again. The pain in his stomach, the one that demanded him to feed. He was trying to hold himself together when Hippotoughamus grabbed hold of his throat. "What's wrong, did I hurt the poor little hero man?"

Garou smiled. "I'm no hero…" His legs wrapped around the hippo man's arm. With a turn of his body he threw the monster off balance and on to the ground. He kept his grip on the monster's arm before applying enough pressure to break it. Garou smiled when he felt the bone give way. Hippotoughamus wail in pain, it sprang to its feet and tried to make a run for it, but Garou wouldn't let him leave, he rushed up from behind him and performed a low sweep kick to its legs, Hippo man landed with a sickening thud to the ground. Garou stood up again and was quick to finish him off. One shot with the back of his right heel to its face was enough to shatter the skull. Hippo man lay dead, and the people cheered.

He wasn't looking for their admiration; Garou just took out the monster to eat it! But how is he going to when everyone is watching him? Star was quick to step in as she called for the people to move along. "We need to dispose of this, please clear us a path so we can get to the abandon district!" she called.

Surprisingly, people offered to help move the corpse to the end of town. It took a massive pick up truck to do it, but the body was moved, dumped and left for Star and Garou to tend to. The truck driver was barely out of sight before Garou started ripping into it. It was the first time Star has really seen him feed. He could strip a monster to the bone in five minutes, if there were less bone, she have not doubt it would have been swallowed whole. With the body consumed, the bones brushed into the sewers, Garou appeared content. "Wow" said Star. "That was what, at least two tons maybe of monster meat?"

The content look on his face vanished. Garou turned away embarrassed. "I didn't want you to see that."

"Do I look like I really care? If anything I am jealous, you get to eat whatever the hell you want and still look that thin! Serious, what the hell!"

He laughed for a moment, until his stomach gave a grotesque sound. "Maybe I should call it a day." He said.

"Yeah, come on big guy, let's get back before Silverfang gets worried."

The walk fell silent once more, until Star said. "I won't tell anyone about that, or any other time that may occur. Not unless it's life or death for you."

He gave a nod. "Thank you," he said. "I just wish I knew why I was going this. I can't eat normal food anymore, nothing is satisfying or keeps me full like that."

"How often do you need to do this?"

He shrugged. "I guess it all depends on what I have been doing. If I am hurt, if I have been working out, things like that."

"How about we keep you out of trouble for the next three days until this meeting is done and over with?"

He smirked. "Yeah, like that is going to happen."

"It was a nice thought though."

Meanwhile.

' _Beautiful! It's Beautiful!_ ' Gyoro Gyoro proclaimed. She saw it all, every bit of the fight and the aftermath of it. It was more than she could ever have hoped for. ' _He is changing! But the progress is far slower than before. Perhaps this time around he is resisting it and keeping himself in line, but, boys like him don't tend to keep to the rules for long…_ '

Through her drone eye, she watched him walk, but there was another beside him. ' _who is this?_ ' the drone tried to get closer, however, she turned so fast and knocked it out of the sky! ' _A hero? He is spending time with a hero? Oh Garou, why did you fall so far from your path?_ '

It didn't matter, Gyoro Gyoro saw what needs to be done. ' _The boy has an appetite apparently, I can use that to my advantage. Besides, a growing boy has to eat…_ '


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Two days left.

It wasn't easy. Keeping Garou out of trouble was one thing, especially from heroes who still wanted their moment of revenge. Public outings weren't the greatest either. Star would continue to be at his side despite some locals not taking too kindly to his appearance. They continued to whisper about his scaly flesh, and wonder how his one eye became black. But for the most part, he still appeared to be human. "So, any heartburn from last night?" Star asked.

Garou shook his head. "Slept like a log though. I hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time. It was refreshing."

"HEY MONSTER LOVER!"

The two turned and saw a disgruntled man, targeting Star. "YEAH YOU! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THE PEOPLE YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT?"

Garou got defensive, but Star placed her hand on his shoulder. "I got this." She stepped forward to the disgruntled man as the crowd began to gather. "I betrayed no one, why do you suggest I have?"

The man refused to back down. "Look at him! He's a freaking monster!"

Star turned but looked back at the man. "What has he done wrong to you?"

The man stumbled, he tried forging a story about how Garou attacked him once before. Star didn't believe it, however, there was a look on Garou's face. "Wait a minute, I remember you!" he said. The man suddenly froze with fear. "Yeah, you started an association to join the monsters in order to spare your own skin! A guy defied you and you wanted to offer him as a sacrifice. I remember it now!"

There was confusion in the crowd, until another man spoke up. "It's true! I was the one who yelled at him to shut up!"

Suddenly, the crowd turned on the man calling out Star, it didn't take him long to make a run for it. With that issue over, Star and Garou continued on. "Some monster move that was," she said teasingly.

"Shut up."

The day was oddly quite, until Star's phone went off. City I was under a level dragon threat. "It's far, but I think we can make it in time." Garou agreed. She led him to another secret tunnel she knew about, what Garou didn't know was that there were speed trains being used by underground organizations. "Bounty hunting has its perks. Come on!" The speed train was one cart, but hit one button and it takes you to a city in a matter of minutes.

"Does the association know about this?"

"I told Child Emperor, he and Metal Knight are working on the main connection through the heroes association. The one place this train doesn't go."

The train sped off like a shot, in two minutes they were at City I. The ground was already trembling above them. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded.

Venturing up the path, they came out on the surface. The monster was in combat with level A heroes, but they weren't doing so well. The creature was strong, perhaps too strong. "What do we do?" Star asked. But Garou was gone. She saw his leg just clear the side of the building they stood by. Rushing to the streets, she watched as ten heroes were blown away and hitting the ground hard. The monster was a giant chimera like creature. A single head yet has the features of a goat, dragon and lion all mixed into it. The most deadly part of it though was the tail with the demonic serpent like head it lashed around. "Star, get back!" called Lightning Max. "None of us can get near it!"

"We're going to help!" she said.

Max froze. "We?" he questioned.

She pointed to the rooftop where Garou stood. "Are you insane!? How is he going to help us? Why would he?"

"Shut up and watch." She said. Star gave a nod to him and he nodded back. With shurikens in hand, she launched her attack. Her first shot was to get its attention. Using her flash shuriken, they set off bright lights in the face of the Chimera. Mission accomplished on that. The beast turned and began targeting her. She continued with a flurry of strikes and managed to embed a few into the creature's body. Garou made his first move. Leaping off the rooftop, he took aim for the head. Yet, the tail snagged him mid air, biting into his body and throwing him like a rag doll into the streets. He hit harder than the heroes, but Star didn't think he would form a crater from the blow!

She had to keep up the distraction, the other heroes were slow to their feet, and it was time to take out its sense. With her bigger shurikens, she threw them right into the eyes of the beast, Star blinded it, however, it was the tail that has to go. The beast stumbled about, trying to regain its baring when the tail came right at her. That's when Garou stepped in once more. The tail came inches before her, until he grabbed it mid strike. Garou held it by the jaws and kept pushing it back and away from her before he gave it a stiff throw. The tail flung back, giving him enough time to work out a plan. He leapt between the buildings, to get himself higher and higher into the air. When he was a good distance above the beast, Garou picked his mark. He plunged from the air, turning his body so he would strike feet first; his attack crushed the spine of the beast, immobilizing it. Every hero heard the bones shatter. It continued to roar and tried to move but no longer had the use of its legs or tail. One more blow. Lightning Max ran right for the head, aiming his shock sneakers at the nose and letting loose the electric charge. The beast was shocked, but not finished off. "More power!" Star called. Garou was already on it. He took a down power line and ripped enough off to use. He ran towards the monster and shoved the line up its mouth. With a stiff upper knee strike, he forced the beast to bite down on the cable. This time, the blow was strong enough. The monster fell dead into the streets.

The heroes were out of breath; none of them could fathom or understood what just happened, let alone why the hero hunter helped them. They all turned to Star for an explanation. "What gives?" questioned Chain Toad.

"Yeah, who let asshole help us?" said Blue Fire.

"Ask her," said Lighting Max.

"We were in the area and thought we could help out. Look I know you guys are pissed off with him…"

"I LOST A DAMN ARM TO THAT GUY!" said Blue Fire.

"Ouch, yeah… I would be really pissed off with him about that…" she cringed at that news, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it now. "And you all have the right to be pissed off. But please, we are just trying to make amends the best we can." Their disgruntled looks didn't change the least bit, but if there was one thing she knew about heroes, it was getting credit. "How about this, we were never here. That thing went down thanks to all of you working together. I'll take my shurikens out of the body and leave. Sounds good?"

They exchanged a look among each other. "For now." Said Max. "You won't claim any credit for this take down?"

"None, promise."

"Then go, you two were never here." Said Max. Star took her time in gathering up every last piece of her weapons. When she accomplished that, she looked for Garou. He came out from behind the beast giving Star a nudge to go along with him. The two left together without any heroes following them. Lightning Max took in the size of the monster, unable to believe it was brought down by Garou of all people. As he made his way around, he froze for a moment. "Hey, guys!" he called. "Didn't this thing have a tail?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – hungry for more

"You didn't!"

There was that evil smirk on his face again, he opened his mouth just wide enough for her to see the last bit of the beast's tail go down his throat. With a satisfying gulp his smirk grew. "It bit me first."

Star rolled her eyes. "I thought we were going to keep you out of trouble?"

Garou laughed. "Yeah, right."

The city was largely evacuated from the threat; empty streets were something to be appreciated from time to time. "Have you noticed the attacks are getting a little more frequent?" asked Star.

Garou sneered. "Maybe they got nothing better to do."

"I can't help but feel…" Star froze as her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Shuriken Star? Are you in City I?" It was Sitch.

"I am, what's going on? If it's level dragon the other heroes in the area took care of it." She explained.

"There's another. Threat level demon," explained Sitch. "I need you to go to the beach side, there are sea people coming to shore and are looking to destroy the city."

"I'm on it." She hung up her phone and turned to Garou. "If you are still hungry, sounds like an all you can eat sushi buffet is on the beach."

At the beach.

He was just as big and just as ugly as the king before him. The deep Sea King's son has come to the surface and was ready to finish what he father started. The beaches were empty due to the threat from earlier, except for two lone people standing, almost waiting for him to step on land. "Is this filth the only line of defense for the trash of the world?" it said.

One began to step forward. "Ooo tough one are we, let's see how you take a hit!"

It threw a single blow, yet found his fists were stopped. The defiant one caught the fist but didn't move an inch. "Solid one, are we? No matter, I will defeat you with ease!"

The Deep Sea King began to throw a fury of punches, too fast for the human eye to see. And yet, in his rage, the King found it strange. His opponent has neither moved from where he stood, nor taken a hit. He felt each of his blows deflected, blocked or pushed away. "What is this? Who are you?"

Then, it looked into his opponent's eyes. The one black one began to appear darker than before. "You picked the wrong day to come to the beach!"

Throwing the Deep Sea King's arm to the side, he rushed at the beast, and landed multiple strikes against it. Every bone shattered in its chest, the heart came to an abrupt stop. The sea king fell dead on the beach.

There were legions waiting in the waters, yet they were quick to abandon the plan as the one who took down their king began to make his way towards the water's edge. With the threat cleared, Garou turned to the fallen king. A wild look comes over him as he licked his lips in anticipation. "I think you maybe starting to enjoy this a little too much," said Star.

Garou wasn't quite listening. He tore off the left leg and was already sinking his teeth into the flesh. It's been a while since he had seafood. The taste was something to be desired.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Full of surprises.

He lay contently shortly after the feast. Star couldn't help but feel this was wrong, so very wrong. Star didn't think Garou took much damage, he hasn't been doing anything too strenuous on his body, unless his new scaly appearance is a lot more heavier than what he has led on. Still, he devoured a beast tail that was easily a few hundred pound, but then, he picked the son of the Deep Sea King, clean. That was a few tons! Still, he appears no worst for wear, still as thin as ever and yet could consume well over ten times his mass in a single sitting.

"So… you feeling… okay?" she asked.

Garou was picking his teeth of flesh and a few bones. "He could have tasted a lot better for being a king and all. But other than that, I am not going to complain," he muffled a burp before standing up once more. "I'm going to need a nap soon after that. But I need a drink, I am so thirsty, damn thing was salty as hell."

Star called back the Heroes association and explained the Deep Sea threat was no longer an issue. She was glad she took pictures ahead of time before Garou began to devour it. And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that these attacks were being coordinated. How often does a city get a level dragon and demon threat in a single day? As she made her way off the beach, she found Garou staring at a pop machine. He looked to her with the same grin he always does when he wants something and knows he doesn't quite have the means of obtaining it. Despite the fact he could easily break the machine apart, he held off. "Let me guess, no pockets still?"

"I can get it for free, but as you said. You are trying to keep me out of trouble." Star paid for his pop but insisted on going home. "Tomorrow, we stay in City Z, no questions!"

He wanted to protest; yet the stern look on her face made him realize she was serious. She was worried about him. "Fine, but I want another coke."

Star rolled her eyes and got him two more. They took the same bullet train back to City Z, it was then Star realized Garou wasn't looking so good. His stomach began to moan oddly, His breathing quickened and be broke out into a cold sweat. Star was barely able to get him to the dojo in time, she helped him up the stairs but he was a lot heavier than he appeared to be. By the time she reached the door, Silverfang was already there. Garou eyes rolled back, he was about to hit the floor until Saitama caught him. "Oh, hey Gary"

"Good timing." Said Star. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Master Saitama and I come here often to speak with Silverfang when he requests an audience with us. Also apparently he needed help once more with this spiked lobster his brother sent over," explained Genos. "It is Master Saitama's rule to help those eat too much food."

"I see…" she said.

"So, what's with Gary?" asked Saitama.

"Garou," said Star. "It's been a long day, two threats, a level dragon and demon in the same city in a single day, we missed one but got the other."

"Lucky," muttered Saitama.

Silverfang was attempting to take Garou from Saitama, but found the task nearly impossible. "Can you help me get Garou to his chambers? These old bones are not as strong as they use to be," requested Silverfang.

Saitama obliged. Yet as he lifted Garou effortlessly, something caught his attention. "Did you want to take the fangs out of him first?"

Fangs?

Star checked Garou's back, he indeed had fangs from the first attack, some must have lodged into his body. She took out a blade and began to pry them out one by one. When he was cleaned up Saitama placed him in his room and closed the door. "Phew, for a moment I thought we would have to share the hot pot!"

"Oh… he already ate before coming home," said Star.

"Perhaps you should stay the night as well," said Silverfang. "There is more than enough room and plenty to eat."

"We don't know if there will be plenty to eat just yet" chimed Saitama.

"I will take you up on the bed, and I will only take a little to eat. I am not overly hungry."

Star helped set up the meal, all the while she listened as Silverfang tried to convince the two heroes to join his dojo. "What about you, young lady? Would you like to learn the way of Fists of Flowing water, crushing rock?" said Silverfang.

Star smiled. "Flattered, but I already know the technique,"

This intrigued Silverfang. "Oh? Care to show me?"

She nodded. "There was one thing I never told anyone about, and it's something I have in common with Garou. I can mimic and learn quickly, and when I have seen something done ten times, I can do it."

"Ten times? Garou only needs to see it once, possibly twice to figure out someone's movements," said Silverfang.

"A photo graphic memory of technique is quite valuable to have and perfected." Said Genos. "I would like to see this myself."

"Ooo, dinner and a show" said Saitama.

So with that being said, Star moved herself away from the three men to the far corner of the room. There she stretched herself out before getting comfortable enough to demonstrate. The movement has to be flawless or she will never heard the end of it from Silverfang. Her hands began to move, the flow of chakra and chi followed, her feet slid across the floor. She saw the look of amazement in Silverfang's eyes as she perfected his own technique. But then she went one step farther. As she set herself up again to demonstrate, she was quick to pick out her shurikens from her outfit, in mid stride she released them. The shurikens started to float and follow the path of chi before being launched at high speed!

Silverfang had targets set up along the walls, and she hit all of them, dead center.

"Nice," said Saitama as he took his third bowl of hot pot stew.

"Impressive indeed, 100 percent accuracy," said Genos.

Silverfang was speechless. "Sorry, I didn't mean to show off," said Star.

"Well, come have a seat before Saitama eats everything," Silverfang said begrudgingly. Star couldn't help but feel she dashed the old man's dreams of having another student in his midst. The four sat and ate quietly until nothing was left in the pot. Full and content, Saitama said aloud. "So what's the deal between you and Gary?"

Star just about choked on the last bit of her stew, he just comes out and asks something like that?! Clearing her throat, Star regained her breath and said. "What do you mean?"

Saitama's eyes wondered as he stared about the dojo. "Out of all the people, you and him appear to just connect for some reason. I mean, he's not exactly a people person. He wasn't one before and I don't think that changes over night. So, how did he get drawn to you?"

Genos stared at her strangely. "That is a good question. We have all encountered Garou at one point or another, and he does what he wishes to do without concern for others. Yet around you, he appears calmer."

Star was silent. "Well, we both had rough pasts. We bonded when I said to him I would buy the person dinner that messed up Sweet Mask's face. It was him so I am a woman of my word!"

"You bought him dinner for that?!" demanded Silverfang.

"You didn't work with him for years and be treated like trash! He still doesn't know my name! My real name,"

"That's no reason to wish violence on someone," said Genos.

"I know that, but still, the man was an asshole to me. About time he got some sort of comeuppance." Star began to poke around what remained of her stew. "No one knew what I went though, no one understood or believed me because I worked for Sweet Mask. No one but him."

There was silence. "Okay" said Saitama.

Silverfang cleared his throat. "I may know why Garou is drawn to her. Ever since the incident, there are very few who look beyond his mistakes and see his potential. No one has really treated him right, and when this whole thing began over again. No one believed him when he said he wasn't trying to change back into a monster. Star has never brought it up, she has been attempting to med what has been done and easing the public's mind with appearance with him. You have been one of the few to treat him like a person." Said Silverfang.

"But the anger against him is justifiable." Said Genos. "He has caused much harm and damage to the city, to the heroes association, and heroes themselves."

"Yes, I know he has," explained Star. "But I also understood why he did it too. I've been in that dark place before, not to his extent, but I have tasted it. Sometimes one lives better in the darkness than in the light of others."

The dojo fell silent once more, except for Saitama trying to get the last bit of broth out of the soup pot. "Darn, no leftovers." With the meal done, he rose up and announced it was time to go. "It's bargain day tomorrow, come on Genos, let's rest up for tomorrow."

"Yes master!"

Star helped Silverfang clean up for the night, however, she found the old man kept staring at Garou's doorway with worry. "You would tell me if something were wrong with him, would you?" he asked.

Star nodded. "I would,"

"Is there something you want to tell me then?"

"No," she replied. "Because I don't know if there is anything wrong with him."

Silverfang gave a nod. "Your room will be on the other side of the dojo, the bed is made and if you need anything, I am across the hall." Silverfang went to his chambers a worried man. Star knew she should tell him, but made a promise to Garou. The last thing she would want is to lose his trust.

In the ruins of the Monster Association.

Gyoro Gyoro was excited; she nearly couldn't contain herself to what she just saw and how it all happened. ' _I was right, he's a growing boy and his appetite is only going to grow with him! Now, I need to find a suitable feast for him. Something to speed this along, and then, we will have a new king in our midst!_ ' Gyoro Gyoro's influence wasn't what it use to be over the other monsters. She was surprise she was able to reach the son of the Deep Sea King and convince him to attack. The Chimera monster was merely sleeping in the underground depths before being woken by Gyoro Gyoro. But now, there was a problem. There were not many strong monsters left to call upon in her range. ' _It appears the larger the beast, the more of an influence they will have on his transformation… Perhaps I am going about this all wrong…_ "

Gyoro Gyoro suddenly turned to the body of the fallen Monster King; there was still movement from it, not by Orochi himself, but the beasts he was made from. ' _Oh, there are survivors in there? This is perfect! Why feed Garou new material when the old is just as good?_ '

The wheel began to turn in her mind, it was one thing to send a monster up to the surface world and come up against strong heroes to battle. It's another to bring her target to her. ' _I need to lure him back, but how?_ ' She focused on her drones of the outside world. There she saw him, the little boy with the bowl hair cut. ' _Oh Phoenix man, if you can still hear me, I have a favor to ask of you!_ ' she called out. Her drone on the other hand kept a close watch over the child. _Let's see how far his so call big brother will come for him…_ '


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – One more day.

Star was up by seven in the morning, however, Silverfang was already awake and on with his day. He managed to cook a simple breakfast of eggs over right and set a small plate for her. Star found it strange that the old master was not very talkative that morning, he didn't even ask her how well she slept. Something was on his mind, was he trying to find the right words to speak?

Annoyed by the silence, she decided to start the conversation. "How long have you had Garou as a student?" she asked.

"Let's not talk about that," said Silverfang. He was about to take a mouthful of eggs, when he suddenly placed his fork down. "Why does he confide in you more than to me?"

Star herself even stopped eating. That's what is bothering him. She put down her fork and listened as Silverfang wondered where he went wrong. "I have done all I can for him, I know we came to blows and I was out to end him. But, ever since the whole matter came to a swift end, I find myself back to where I started once more. Garou is trapped once again, in a condition I cannot help or save him from. And yet, he chooses of all people to speak to you than to his own master."

It broke her heart, but she understood where he was coming from. "It's easier to talk to a stranger who may not know everything about you to try and work things out for themselves. I believe that may be the case with Garou. You know him well, too well. Sometimes, you can overstep your bounds with him," she explained.

"Overstep them? How?" demanded Silverfang.

"You assume you know everything about them." Star explained that when she first met Garou, she only knew what the other heroes have said about him. But there are always two sides to every story. Despite the fact that he had done what he did, Star felt there was something missing to what she was being told. "We have talked about the darkness inside of us, I have it too. I am fully aware of that, you know my issues with Sweet Mask, but they don't all stream from him either. Silverfang, have you tried talking to him without jumping on what he says?"

"I don't jump on what he says!"

"No, I mean, when you speak of him, you always say 'I know him well, I know what he can do' but do you really know him?"

Silverfang paused. "You speak to him like a stranger?"

She shook her head. "No, it's more than that," before she could speak any farther, a strange sound came from Garou's chamber. It caught both their attention and it didn't sound right. It was a loud thunderous THUD against the floor, as if something were beating down or moving strangely. Star was the first to stand, yet Silverfang insisted he would inspect first. The old man was cautious as he approached the door, he knocked first to be certain. "Garou, are you awake?" but no answer came.

Star took out some shurikens to be safe than sorry, Silverfang reached for the door and opened it.

Something snapped at him and slammed the door closed again!

"What the hell was that?" said Star.

"It moved so fast, I nearly didn't see it. There's a snake in there!"

Star was concerned now, she came closer but Silverfang insisted she remain back, after all, not even her trained eyes could see the serpent, but the old master's did. Once more, he reached for the handle door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, did the door open on it's own.

He stood at the ready, prepared to catch or strike anything that came through that time. However, it was Garou waking. He didn't appear fully awake, but he was standing on his own two feet. "I need some water,"

Star was quick to grab a pitcher for him, the moment it reached his hands it was gone in an instant. "More," Another pitcher, then another, and another. He drank six gallons before becoming satisfied. Then, he collapsed to the floor once more. That woke him up. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed. He struggled to stand, and yet he didn't appear any different than the day before… at least, not until Silverfang notice it.

Slithering out from behind Garou was the serpent he saw earlier, yet it was attached to Garou.

"A tail? You grew a tail in a day?"

Star rushed over to see for herself. It looked very similar to the tail from the Chimera he ate from. But that wasn't the only thing. The black scales spread up to his throat, thick platted scales were along the side of his neck too. "Gills?" she whispered. Even his hands and feet were now covered in the thick plated scales.

"What? Let me see!" Silverfang took a closer look. They were indeed gill. "Garou…"

"Not now old man." Garou was bracing his body oddly. It concerned Star as she watched him tried time and time again to stand, but couldn't under his own power. He kept collapsing to the floor, and was out of breath doing so. Silverfang reached down to help him up, but it was Star who stopped him.

"No," she said. "He's got this."

Fang was reluctant to leave him lying there, they tried to eat breakfast but neither one could, they stop and watch on as Garou tried to stand. In an hour, he was able to get to his knees, and eventually his feet. Walking was a whole new task for him, he couldn't balance himself like he use too. His focus turned as he stared at the new appendage sticking out of his back. "Figures" he muttered.

Silverfang couldn't speak, he kept staring between Star and Garou. "You need to tell me, this instant, what is happening!" he demanded.

Star kept silent. She wouldn't say a word; Garou knew he could no longer hide it from the old man. "I can't stop feeding," he explained. "I've been eating monsters"

Silverfang was stunned to silence. He swiftly turned to Star. "AND YOU LET HIM!"

Star tried to explain herself to Silverfang, but there was nothing that could be said. "Don't yell at her!" snapped Garou.

"She let you do this! She was supposed to be watching you! How could she let this happen, I trusted her!"

"Trust her still!"

The two yelled at each other, back and forth to the point that Garou's anger was getting the better of him, his body began to swell up the more he yelled angrily at his master. Silverfang wasn't calming down after seeing that occur.

Silverfang then turned his anger to Star. "Look at what you have done to him!" Silverfang roared. "Why, how could you?"

"I said **_DON'T YELL AT HER_**!" His voice changed, so much so it startled the old man.

Star cautiously approached Garou, she stood before him fearlessly and said. "You need to settle yourself. He's only worried about you, his anger is justifiable." The rage look in his eyes began to fade, Garou started to shrink down before he appeared as he did in the morning.

Silverfang was speechless. "Is that the secret? Is this why he doesn't change any farther?" he asked. "He… he would be completely different if it weren't for…"

"He does this on his own." Star explained. "I only support him when he does."

Garou shook his head clear. "I don't like that feeling. I was slipping away again."

"Again?" asked Fang.

"Like from the first time. Trying to change into a monster. You lose yourself, your own thoughts become nothing more than whispers. Instinct and rage consume you, I… I try to keep that under control."

Star looked to Silverfang, for a moment, there was a glimmer of pride in his eyes. He saw Garou was trying, truly trying his best to tame himself. But now, he's changed again. No doubt that will work against him at the meeting tomorrow. As the old man paced the floor in thought, Garou tested his new tail, he could control it fine, but it did have a mind of its own. When it saw Star, the tail hissed once. But Garou growled at it, instantly his tail settled and backed away. "This is going to need some practice," said Garou.

"No kidding, your balance depends on the tail now!"

"Damn," he muttered.

Garou then ran his tongue over his teeth, just as a distraction… until he felt the points. With careful steps, he made his way to the bathroom and saw his teeth became pointed. Not overly obvious but enough that if he showed them off. They would be seen. "It may make eating a lot easier now." He said to himself.

As he walked out of the bathroom, Silverfang looked to him with great concern. "Today, you stay here. No excuses, besides, we have to make certain you can walk properly tomorrow. We also need to hide that appendage of yours."

"I can do this in two hours, give or take, no big deal" said Garou.

"Good, now prove it!" said Silverfang.

It did take two hours, it took two hours for him to practice walking with a tail, and two more walking with it hidden. Garou learned he could coil his new appendage around his hip, and it would appear nothing more than a demonic looking belt. Silverfang hoped it would be hidden enough to pass the committee tomorrow, but he wasn't holding his breath either.

The world is against them tomorrow, if they turn on Garou, he will have no reason not to go back and embrace his old monster lifestyle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Committee

They stood on the outside of the Heroes HQ, Silverfang, Star and Garou waited for Sitch to come out and welcome them in. Garou had a smirk on his face he couldn't quite contain. "I trashed the place last time I came here… before… this happening," he explained to Star.

"I've been informed about that, which is why I was asked to come."

He appeared curious now. "You were asked to come because of me? No offense, but what can you do that all the S heroes couldn't?"

"You'll see." She said with a coy smirk of her own.

Sitch came out, he looked to Garou with a rather startled look, before turning to Star. "Demonstrate" he said.

Star nodded. She took Garou's left hand, and hit various areas on it, and did the same in his right. "That should do it" she said.

Garou didn't know what to make of it, but he wasn't sure what she was doing. "I am not convinced," said Sitch.

She turned to Garou. "Punch me" she said.

"What?"

"Punch me… if you can."

He stepped back, if he was going to do so he would make certain it doesn't connect! However, as he tried to do a quick strike, his arm froze. He could raise it and lower it at a slow pace, but he couldn't summon his speed or quick reflexes. The same went with his legs, he could walk, but unable to lift them for a strong kick. He tried too! When Sitch saw the frustration on his face, he invited them in.

Garou leaned in and whispered. "I don't know if I should be startled or impressed with you."

"You can be both," she said.

In the S rank meeting.

They kept staring at him. Not a word was spoken, not a single sound made. It was all a blank and at awe stare of Garou sitting in the back of the room. "Are you insane!" demanded Tatsumaki. "You are going to let him BE in the same room as us?"

"Now, there is no need to worry," explained Sitch. "I have it on good authority that Garou has been helping us with dragon level threats in recent days."

Tatsumaki pouted. "So he's the one taking all the good jobs!"

"This is a mockery," said Sweet Mask. His face fully healed, and his teeth were back to perfection. He appeared no worst for wear. "You know it took all of us to bring him down?"

"Actually," Chimed Garou. "None of you did," but that devious grin spread across his face. "But go on."

"You see! MOCKERY!"

"Enough, all of you. This is why we are here, to decide what to do with him. Child Emperor has some news."

Child Emperor rose as he took excess to the computer that displayed all the files in view of everyone in the room. "After the tests we performed and double checked, we came to an inconclusive finding. Why? Because, the samples we took from Garou… continued to change."

"How is that possible?" asked Genos. "Even with the cells taken out of the body, is it still possible for them to alter?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Said Child Emperor. "But looking at the subject at hand, it's no real surprise either. Garou is adaptable, so is his body. His body changes to his own needs and environmental modification, what it's right now, I don't quite know. I do know this though, He has drastically changed since we last saw him."

"No kidding, he's covered in scales!" said Darkshine.

"Not to mention the gills," muttered Flashy Flash.

"And a face only a mother could love…" chimed Puri Puri Prisoner.

"Are we going to talk about what I look like or are we going to talk about why you are all really here?" demanded Garou. "I don't have time for this."

"Like you have somewhere to be," said Tatsumaki. "How about I end this now and break him once and for all before he gets too powerful!"

"People, please!" begged Silverfang. "You have no concept of what he has gone through, let alone how he has been able to maintain himself. Let me assure you this, if he wanted to, we would all be dead right now. The power he had before when we faced him last time… is nothing compared to him now."

The room was silent.

"Kill him," said Sweet Mask.

"How? I have no doubt that everyone in this room would like to try it. And I suggest you don't tempt me with the offer either!" demanded Garou. He stood up from his chair. "Why do I even bother coming here, knowing the whole room is against me? Why should I even care what you think of me, when I already know the answer. Like it or not, what has happened to me, what I am becoming was something I NEVER intended to occur. I don't want to be like this. I don't want this power!"

The room was quiet, Sitch let out a cough to regain the attention. "Be that as it may about his past actions. I wish to look at the recent ones he has accomplished. Most recently he has been with a young A class hero known as Shuriken Star. In recent weeks they took down monsters, demon, wolf and dragon level threats. But most importantly in my opinion, the threat of Death Zero."

"Never heard of him." Said Zombieman.

"Death Zero worked through the cities and had his thugs carry out hits. Most recently we learned his target was none other than King, himself. We placed an urgent bounty on Death Zero in hopes of capturing him before King would be placed in harm's way."

"So what, Star took him down. Big deal" said Metal Bat.

"No, she told me everything that happened. She was nearly killed that day if Garou didn't step in."

The room began to stare at him once again, this time it was more of a bewildered look. "Wait, he saved a hero?" asked Atomic Samurai. "Seems fishy to me."

"He took out the threat of the second Deep Sea King just a few days ago." Sitch continued. "By all accounts, he has taken down threats faster than we can call them. Quite frankly, it's impressive."

"It still doesn't explain how he looks," said Zombieman. "I mean, do you expect me to believe that this all happened by accident? How did you become that in a matter of weeks?"

"I eat… a lot." Said Garou.

"Which brings me to the subject of this reporting by Stinger. Who observed you consuming monsters,"

The note went up onto the screen, and there was even a photo of Garou kneeling down as he was taking a piece of monster from the body and ingesting it. Everyone stared at him with disgust.

"I would like an explanation for this," said Sitch.

Garou didn't expect a photo of him caught in the act to appear. He was careful, he made certain of it. But there was no hiding it now. "It's the only thing that keeps me feeling full." He explained. "Normal food no longer gives me what I need, I resort to monster meat to keep myself going. I have to, or I get hungry rather quickly, and I am not someone to be around when hungry."

"That's why you are changing!" said Child Emperor. "Your body is absorbing the strongest parts of the monsters you feed from!"

"Then this must stop now before it gets out of hand! He must be destroyed!" called Sweet Mask.

Yet it was King whose hand went up. The table fell silent as he rose. "I don't like him, any more than you do at this table. But why would he risk his own skin to help an A class hero out who was helping me? Past intentions are just that, the past. Current event have shown a change in him, one for the better that I don't want hindered."

"Are you saying you want to let him walk?!" demanded Sweet Mask.

"Under the guidance of Shuriken Star, he has been a positive influence on the population. He has not refused to help during an attack. He is swift and precise that the battle ends quickly with minimal damage or casualties. I have also spoken with Star and Garou earlier, and I am confident that she can quickly disarm Garou should he go rogue. I have to side with King on the notion," said Sitch.

"You have gone mad, the lot of you!"

"Oh give it a rest Mask." Said Tatsumaki. "I don't like this any more than you do, but I got to admit. The moment he steps out of line, I look forward to putting the hurt on him!"

Atomic Samurai peered over his shoulder and winced slightly. "I am not convinced either on him, still. I'll be there to put him down should it come to that."

"Master Saitama, spared his life once before, back when he had full intention of destruction of the world around him. I will respect my master's choice in sparing his life, for he saw the good in him. I too will be keeping a close observation of him." Said Genos.

"Hey, if King's cool, so am I," said Darkshine.

"Phh, whatever, give me all the more reason to hold him accountable for his actions." Said Metal Bat.

"Sitch, I am suggesting that Garou remain in the company of Shuriken Star. The two work well together…"

"NO!" protested Sweet Mask. "My Star does not work with scum like this!"

"Coming from the man who doesn't even know her name," said Garou.

Sweet Mask laughed aloud. "Oh, don't I? And I suppose you do?"

"You first, say her name, her true name,"

Mask smiled. "Mimi Ballard."

"Her name is Melee Brawler." Garou snapped back. "And I would be more than happy to have her at my side. Should you decide my freedom or imprisonment. Excuse me." Garou stepped out of the room. Leaving the other heroes to contemplate their choice.

"If he's getting imprisoned, he's going nowhere near my boys!" said Puri Puri.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The warning.

Garou was kept in an isolated room away from the other S Class heroes as the decision was made. Waiting for him was Star. She rose from her chair hoping he may have some good news. "It appears actions speak louder than words." He said.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently, you have been a good influence on me, and you are after all an A class hero. But my appearance doesn't help the situation… they also know…"

Star was taken aback, they knew what he was eating and why he was changing. "Is that going to hurt your chances?"

"I can't say for certain, but I don't think it's looking good for me."

Star paused. "Then what do we do if it doesn't go your way? What do you want to do?"

He was surprised to her question. He knew of this meeting, but he didn't consider how he would get out if the choice came down to him being imprisoned. He wouldn't be kept in one anyway. Breaking out would be simple, but it would be the feeding that would cause so much destruction if push came to shove. Also he didn't know how long the pressure points Star hit on him would last. Would she undo them if he was forced to run? "Whatever happens, I'm with you, okay?" said Star.

Garou appeared confused. "What?" he said, but then the weight of her words struck him. "Wait, no you don't have to…"

"No, I want to."

"If you two are quite done!" came a sharp and annoyed voice. Standing at the door was Amai Mask, he glared at the two of them together but turned his attention to Star. "I need to speak with it."

"Him," she corrected. Looking to Garou, he gave but a nod as she left the room. Leaving Sweet Mask and Garou alone together.

Mask looked him over, top to bottom. "Hm, I'm not impressed. And I don't believe one word of what Silverfang said about you being stronger than the last encounter us heroes had against you," he said.

Garou growled lowly. "What do you want? More plastic surgery?"

Sweet mask smiled. "No, I healed all on my own. I am just that good. I want to say this to you. If you do anything to her, I will make your life a living hell."

It was Garou's turn to smile. "Too late on that, I am already living it."

But Amai Mask made a strange face. "Ah, I don't think you are." He said, slowly he began walking around Garou, taking in every feature, but paused when he noticed the 'demonic belt' around his waist. "I know that look, the look of one smitten and enchanted by the allure of another. Every time you gaze at her, I see it. But let me assure you this. Never, will she ever want to be with someone like you."

"In case you forgot, the Association assigned her to me. I merely make the best of it by bounty hunting with her,"

"Oh, yes, I see that, and you've enjoyed that since you are with Star. A craft I am certain you are capable of doing alone… but you don't." Sweet Mask leaned in. "Again, I know the look."

Garou said nothing. He turned away angrily. "What do you want?"

Sweet Mask smiled. "Nothing, but as I said, if you do anything to her, or if any harm comes to her. I will personally make certain you never forget it, and you will never forgive yourself."

"Is that it?" Garou demanded.

"Yes. Personally, I wished today would have turned out better for me than it did for you. But, I can wait it out. It won't be long now until you resort to your old ways. Creatures like you are creatures of habit, you go back to your comfort zones. Yours happens to be harming others. It won't be long now. And rest assured, I will be the first one to put you down."

Sweet Mask turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Not before Garou called out. "You can try… But I would be more than happy to repeat the events from last time… just for you."

Sweet Mask paused for but a moment, he nearly turned back around but stopped himself. Instead, he left the room without another word. From there, a secretary entered, calling for Garou to follow her back to the S class meeting. He re entered the room and found the heroes sitting in silence. Standing in the far corner was Star, her fingers crossed as Sitch stood. "We have difficult choice to make, we have options that are not the best for both sides, but after some time to discuss the matter at hand, we have come to this decision. Garou, based off of you past and current actions, we see fit to allow you to walk as long as you are accompanied by either Silverfang himself or Shuriken Star. If you in any way or in any action cause harm to the population or fellow heroes without provocation, we will immediately send forces and rest assured, there maybe some who do not feel obligated to take you alive. Is this clear?"

Garou was even stunned to the verdict, he can walk free as long as he keeps himself out of trouble? He nodded. "I understand,"

"I hope you mess up freak boy, I want another crack at you!" said Tatsumaki. "You got lucky last time, I wasn't at full strength."

"This decision is based off of what has been said by Silverfang, King and Genos. Shuriken Star has also spoken on your behalf, I suggest you do not take this opportunity for granted."

Garou nodded in agreement. "Thank you," he said. As he turned to leave, there was one final message.

"Garou… your existing diet. It needs to stop."

He froze to the news. "What?" he demanded. "You are telling me what I can and can't eat?"

"It's for the safety of others, Child Emperor has suggested that you no longer feed off the monsters in hopes of curbing your transformation. I tend to agree with him, until you can show me otherwise that you will not be affected by this consumption of monster material. You are barred from it."

Silence befell the room, Garou won't be keeping that promise. However, his freedom is on the line, there was nothing he could do but agree to it. He left shortly after. Star quickly followed behind him. "Let's go." He whispered. "I got to get out of here."

In City Z

The young boy Tareo was on his way to Silverfang's dojo. In his hand was the heroes book Garou asked to borrow. He finally finished reading it and was ready to share. On his way there, he noticed a shadow following him. At first the assumed it was merely a bird on the same path as he was, until it began to grow bigger and bigger.

By the time he turned, it was too late. Phoenix Man swooped out from the skies and plucked the child off the ground. "Come along little one, you are about to help us make a King!"

Tareo dropped his hero book, as he was taken away. No one could hear the child's scream for help…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The lost book.

It was a quick trip back to City Z, Garou muttered how unfair it was that he couldn't eat what he wanted. Star was a little worried about that too. How on earth could they afford to feed him! When the bullet train came to a stop, Garou was the first one out before turning to Star. "A concerned citizen ratted out my eating habits." He said. "That and the heroes who saw it said something. No wonder they didn't take credit for the monster take down, they wanted to take me down!"

Star nodded in agreement. "Cheap shot," she said. "On the bright side, you are not going to be locked up… I doubt they had anywhere they could have put you!" They made their way back up to the city streets. The walk back to the dojo seemed a little farther than before. Yet along the way Garou kept his eyes to the ground, not wanting to look up and enjoy the day for once. That was when he noticed it. A book of all things, the one he happened to have been interested in, just feet before him.

"Would you look at that, now I don't have to keep bothering that kid to borrow it!" Garou opened to the first page, but froze. There was a name written on the first page. "This book belongs to hero in training Tareo,"

Star looked at the name, it was the kid's book! "Why is it on the street, he loved this thing. He wouldn't let it go, would he?" she asked.

Garou shook his head; his eye caught something on the left side of the sidewalk. A single, large red feather. His blood ran cold. Dropping the book, Garou approached the feather and knew exactly where it came from. "Garou?" asked Star.

"I need a favor." He said. She nodded to him. "I need you to get the old man, Genos and Saitama. I need 24 hours, if I am not back, come get me and the child."

"Garou, where are you going? Where are we to find you if you aren't back? What do you know?"

"The old Monster's Association headquarters. But promise me. 24 hours, got it?"

"Let me go with you!"

"No, this is my fight. Besides, they want me. Anyone else will just be in harm's way."

Shuriken Star froze, she knew she had to go with him. When she tried to follow, he turned sharply. "I said stay here!" he snapped. Never has he raised his voice to her in such a manner. It scared her stiff, but he continued on without an apology. When he was gone, Star ran all the way back to the dojo. But she remembered, Silverfang was still at HQ. She did the next best thing, but first, she needed to make a stop at the grocery store…

In the underground of City Z.

Garou ran as fast as he could to the abandoned district of City Z. From there he recalled and took all the paths and tunnels he knew well. Without hesitation, he began his search for the child in the ruins of the Monster Association. The stench of death and decay flooded his senses. The monsters that fell here will remain hidden until they turn to dust, many whose demises were caused by his own hands. But there was no time to reminisce. "BRAT? BRAT ARE YOU HERE?!" Garou called.

He would pause in hopes an answer would come. "SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE! HELP ME!" he heard the voice of the child. He wasn't too far.

Garou took a chance, he knew the boy would be kept on the bottom floor of the Monster's association; there was one way to get there the fastest. Throwing himself over the edge, he hurled down into the depths and darkness. Passing floor after floor until he saw the crushed debris. With a quick turn of his body, he landed on his feet, crushing the rubble to dust below him. He remembered this room, it was Gyoro Gyoro's resting area.

The rubble of the room lifted, it began to fall back into place and became a solid once more. Gyoro Gyoro appeared, and the look in its eye was one Garou didn't care for. If he didn't know any better, she was smiling.

' _My beautiful creation!"_ she cheered, the look of excitement only grew in her eye _"Oh look at how much you have grown_!'

"Where's the kid?" said Garou.

' _Oh? Why would you care about a silly thing like that? Aren't you a monster?_ '

"Where's the kid!" he demanded.

' _Tsk tsk, where are your manners? All will be answered soon, I need a closer look at you'_

Garou felt his body freeze up, but he was quick to break the hold over him. "That won't work on me, remember?!" he roared. "Child, NOW!"

Gyoro Gyoro toyed with her smaller hand sticking out of her chest. ' _hm, not yet. The boy is still useful, after all, you won't leave here without him, will you?_ '

He sneered. ' _Just as I thought, now, don't you want to know what is really happening to you?'_

"I already know, that damn king of your impaled, but embedded part of himself into me!"

' _Oh no, that's not what caused your growth, that you did yourself_.'

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

' _We need to discuss matters where it is more appropriate…_ ' Gyoro Gyoro's body lit up, her powers caused the floor below to give way, Garou dropped but managed to land on his feet once more. He found himself in the den of the fallen monster king. Gyoro Gyoro floated down before him. ' _You have done something impossible, and never could I have imagined it to be so. You broke your limiter not just in human form… but monster as well!_ '

Garou was confused. "I didn't do any such thing as a monster. I couldn't get any stronger after my third transformation,"

Gyoro Gyoro laughed. " _You were never supposed to have a third transformation. But it didn't stop you now, did it?_ '

She continued to laugh joyously. ' _Oh how I have longed for another chance at this, to have a test subject come back from the brink of death time and time again, but never could I have imagined a monster doing it! Indeed, the king's horn restarted your monsterfication, but the rest… the rest you did yourself_. _I don't have to remind you of that scab your formed now do I_?' she asked. Garou reached for his left side, remembering it all too well. " _That was a monster organ forming in you, that's what the horn did, it made the organ to turn you but to also help you grow… it aids in your digestion of creatures, absorbing their best materials into your own body. Just look at yourself, and you know it to be true!"_

Garou clenched his left side, but was sickened with the thought of it all. "I am not a monster, not anymore!" protested Garou. "I want my life back, I want my old body back, and I want to be human again!"

Gyoro Gyoro shook her head. " _You keep forgetting one thing, when you decide to become a monster, there is no taking it out of you. I raised Orochi myself, not once did he show the power you do. To consume a monster and retain the best and strongest traits of it!_ '

"This was what you tried to do to me before, isn't it?" question Garou. "What I turned into before… that wasn't your intention."

' _Sadly no,"_ Gyoro Gyoro confessed. _"As I said before, not all my experiments turn out as I had hoped. My dream was for you to become what you are now… but far greater. I know just how to get you there, now then. You are going to be a good little one, and you will grow up bigger and stronger than Lord Orochi_.'

"I refuse. I won't become that, I don't want to become that!"

' _It's not your choice…_ '

"BIG BROTHER!"

Garou heard it, clear as a bell this time. "Hang in there brat! I'm coming!" But before he could move. Garou was struck hard across his chest. Flying into the wall, he hit with a sickening thud. The impact knocked the air from his lungs, he gasped to breath.

' _It won't be that simple_ ,' Gyoro Gyoro said.

Garou peeled himself off the wall. His wounds were bad. He needs to eat, with this stomach moaning Gyoro Gyoro eye smiled. " _Yes, be a good boy and eat what's in front of you,_ "

He was hit pretty hard, his vision blurred at first until he saw the dragon like serpents that made Orochi's body slither out. They possessed limited mobility, but they were all eyeing Garou. Slowly, he stood once more, prepared to fight. Yet the hunger in him was growing.

Gyoro Gyoro continued to laugh inside his head. " _That's it, be hungry. Eat Garou… or be eaten!_ "


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The rush.

Star wasn't going to wait 24 hours, she couldn't! Never had she seen Garou so angry. She knows the kid meant something to him, and he will stop at nothing to save him. Question is though, who took him? Why do they want Garou? What will happen to him if he doesn't come back within 24 hours? All these questions ran through Star's mind as she got back on the bullet train. Typing in her location, she sped off at the same time, she made a call to Genos. She didn't wait for him to say hello, she went right into the conversation. "Is Silverfang with you?" she asked.

"He isn't, but I can find him, you sound concerned."

"Genos, we have a problem. A young boy has been taken. There are a few surviving members of the monster association, they are after Garou. They are baiting him with this child since Garou know him well."

Genos fell silent. "How can you be certain?"

"Look, we have been followed by these creepy eye drones. I didn't think much of it until now. The damn things have been following Garou and I since day one! They know everything, and they know of a young boy Garou spoke to in a schoolyard, they took the kid hostage. We found his book with a phoenix feather."

"Where are you two now?"

"Garou… went on ahead. I was told not to follow him and wait 24 hours. I am not waiting that long. I need you and Silverfang to get back to city Z as soon as you can. Take the bullet train in City A."

"Bullet train?"

"Talk to Child Emperor, he will fill you in on it. Please, hurry."

She hung up her phone as the train came to a stop. City L was her destination, and with little time to spare. She rushed up into the city and into the closest store. There she spent a good chunk of her savings before getting back on the train and into City Z once more. She has to act fast. Running to the abandon district, rushing up the stairs she anxiously knocked on a single door. It opened slowly, as Saitama peered out. "Oh, hey… Oooo is that meat?"

"You get this on one condition, suit up!"

"Okay, just a moment."

Saitama closed the door and came back a minute later, dress and ready. He took the meat from Star and inspected it. "Tuna? You got me tuna?" with great surprise.

"Yes, now come on, we don't have much time!"

"Wait, what's the hurry? Something happening? Where's Gary?"

"Garou!" she snapped. "He's in trouble and I need your strength. Please!" she begged.

Saitama became serious. "Let's go." As they turned to leave, Genos and Silverfang appeared.

"That is some secret you got there Star. No one knew about that train until now?"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to save Garou!"

Star tried to fill them in as they rushed down the stairs, when she mentioned that Garou went alone but asked for 24 hours, she was shocked to hear Silverfang say. "He asked you to wait?"

"24 hours, but I can't do that. How can I let him go do this alone?" she said.

Silverfang paused. "He may have a plan of his own, but doesn't want to take an unnecessary risks. Did you say a child is involved?"

She nodded. "A little boy, he must have been taken on his way to your dojo. Garou asked to borrow this book," she showed them the heroes book, and the feather Garou found along the sidewalk. "I can't wait around like this. He has already been gone for four hours,"

"Do you trust him?" asked Silverfang.

"Of course I do!" she protested.

"Then trust his judgment."

"Bang…"

"This is the one time I suggest we not follow the words of the elder." Said Genos. "Star is greatly concerned, and I feel her concern is justified. If the monster association is trying to recruit Garou once more, we must do everything we can to stop them."

"What makes you think he will join them? I mean, he never wanted to be part of their cause, just wanted to be a monster to destroy heroes and rule with absolute evil, right? He doesn't seem like he is interested in doing that anymore," said Saitama.

"I don't think he would join them. But what will they do to try and convince him to?" said Star.

After picking at his ear, Saitama nodded and began to look more seriously. "We will go now, which way is the closest entrance?"

"According the maps I downloaded, there is one two block from here."

"Genos, lead the way. Silverfang, will go you back to the dojo incase Garou returns? And please, hold on to this." Star left him with Tareo's book, with a solemn nod, Silverfang left. Star turn to Genos and Saitama. "Let's go,"

In the Monster association…

' _More! More! You need more!_ ' called Gyoro Gyoro.

Garou could barely contain himself. The constant fighting forced his metabolizing to spike, in the spike he devoured anything within range. His body throbbed and ached from the feast, but worst still, his mind was slipping away from him. He was losing himself faster than his own features. His arms thickened, his body swelled and his growth began to increase at an alarming rate. Each monster that came off Orochi was consumed… then added on to his own. He couldn't keep up much more.

"AAAHHHH!" Garou screamed as a pair of wing broke through his thick skin. Garou kept collapsing, but he kept getting up again.

"Big Brother…" he would hear the faint sobs of Tareo, he knows that boy is depending on him. He has to keep going.

Resorting to moving on all fours, Garou began to follow the voice. " ** _Speak… keep… speak…_** " he said weakly.

"Big Brother!" Tareo cried aloud. He was close. Garou could feel it.

' _Ah, ah, not yet. You haven't finished your growth spurt_!' teased Gyoro Gyoro.

" ** _Don't… care!"_**

' _Now now, I do what's best for you. Come now, finish what you started, or I will force feed you myself!_ '

Garou ignored her, he was half the size of the original monster king, large enough to take down any threat and strong enough to refute anything trying to attack. But the boy was still out of sight, he couldn't see him properly, or hear where the voice was coming from. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, as more monsters broke free from Orochi's body. Gyoro Gyoro made certain that they found him and inflict enough pain so he would have to eat and replenish himself.

' _It's only a matter of time now until he is complete. My perfect monster_!'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Garou's true strength.

Star, Saitama and Genos found their way back into the monster association. Genos scanned the area and determined that there was energy signatures down below. "It's at the very bottom, at least a few stories down."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Saitama walked off the side of the ledge and plunged down to the bottom floor.

Star on the other hand turned to Genos. "Mind giving me a lift?"

At the bottom.

Garou couldn't take it anymore. Everything was pain, his mind, body and spirit. All of it was broke and he couldn't heal from it. His body became a mass of demonic serpents like dragons. All lashing about, snapping at anything that moves. ' _Yes, the torment, the suffering, it is all almost over soon._ ' Said Gyoro Gyoro. ' _You will be able to rest as soon as you finish one more thing._ '

Hidden away in the rubble was the boy Tareo, Gyoro Gyoro kept him safe with an esper bubble. He was lifted out and presented before Garou. At first, he merely stared at the child, but then, sinister urges began to take hold. ' _Yes, dislike the child. Kill the child. Kill the child and become the new king_! _Give in to the urge, give in to the monster you have become!_ ' called Gyoro Gyoro.

Garou reached towards Tareo, His arm nothing more than a mass of demonic serpents and dragons, all staring and preparing to lunge at the boy. But his hand trembled. He pulled always before any of the beasts could strike. " ** _No_** "

Gyoro Gyoro was surprised. ' _No? What do you mean no?_ ' she demanded.

" ** _No… Not… monster… not… like… you… not… me_** "

Gyoro Gyoro was getting annoyed. ' _I have had enough of your rebelling, boy. Your mind will be easy enough to manipulate by now, and then I can reshape it. You will be the monsters king I deserve to control!_ ' As she prepared for her assault, Gyoro Gyoro paused when she sensed the presence of three other minds. ' _Hmmm, it appears there are some people who still care for you. Perhaps this will finish another time. I taste victory, and I always finish what I started_!"

Gyoro Gyoro vanished just as Saitama hit the ground. The first thing he saw was Tareo, a boy suspended mid air suddenly falling to the ground. He was quick to catch the child but took noticed of Garou. "Oh, man, Gary you don't look so well." His human features have become monstrous. His hair became a crown of smaller horns, his face covered in scales. Inside of his mouth were rows upon rows of sharp teeth. His eyes turned blood red with soulless black dots. His body twisted and contorted in a mesh of scales and serpent bodies. His hands and feet were long sharp talon.

" ** _Leave… alone…"_** muttered Garou.

"Garou!"

Landing not too far were Genos and Star. First she checked to see of Tareo was okay, a few scratches but no worst for wear. Garou… was another story. He was monstrous, unable to control himself or speak clearly, he tried to talk but sparse words escaped. " ** _Leave… be… leave…"_** he said.

Star refused. "I am not leaving without you."

" ** _LEAVE!"_** he roared. His voice sent rock and boulders flying across the room. The ground shook and the walls trembled. But Star stood her ground.

"No, because the Garou I know won't let this be the end of himself." She said. "He adapts, he adjusts, he grows, he learns. You have come so far and have gone so long without this getting the better of you. It's not going to start now!"

She then went a little closer to him, Genos was about to step in but Saitama stopped him. "Garou, adapt…." She said.

He hesitated. Star continued to approach as the monsters attached to his body became poised to strike her down. Yet, before they could, Garou snapped back his arms, forcing the beasts to retreat and stand down. She watched as with every fiber of his being, Garou stood under his own power. "Adapt." She said firmly. The sporadic serpents that moved about and made most of his body began to retract. Slowly, they tighten around his limbs and body, blending into him seamlessly. The room began to fill with the sound of bone breaking, scales began to molted and falling off his body. "Adjust," she said gently.

This took a moment, with deep breaths. He began to focus. His size decreased, slowly but surely, he grew smaller and smaller. It agonized him, tormented him. He would scream out in utter distress, but continued his internal battle. When he was half way there, the fight grew harder. Star began to approach him a little more and continued to encourage him. "Almost there, you are almost there!" she said.

As much pain as he was in, Garou continued to shrink himself down. Slowly, but surely he decreased. Until he was able to force himself back to his original size. His body twisted and turned, tightening the demonic flesh closer to his body to regain his slimmer form. But he wasn't done. With the last ounce of his strength, he pulled back some of his monster features. His hair became hair again, his face clear of scales, but his eyes would remain red. It was too much to bare, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed into her arms. He knocked Star to the ground by his weight, but she didn't care.

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming." Said Saitama.

"Is… Is big brother okay?" asked Tareo.

Genos approached and did a quick scan. "He has regressed as far as he could in his current state. It is best we get him someplace safe to rest."

Star agreed. Saitama approached the two and lifted Garou without problem and tossed him over his shoulder. "Man, he put on weight! Okay, see you guys on the top floor!" With that Saitama knelt down and leaped! He cleared all the way to the top in a single bound!

Star looked to Genos again. "Mind if I get another lift?" She took Tareo into her arm and braced Genos with the other. With thrusters on full, they were able to leave the depths of the monster association.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The next step.

He was sleep for weeks.

Silverfang would keep peering in to see Garou, but he refused to wake. That or he wasn't ready just yet to face himself. There was no going back. Silverfang knew this now. But, what is the next step going forward? Garou slept in his own makeshift cocoon. His new wings wrapped tightly around his body, bracing everything close to himself. The door closed as Silverfang sighed. "I though this whole thing would have ended with the death of the monster king…" he said.

Shuriken Star nodded. "There are those who will grow desperate enough to keep a dream alive, no matter the cost." She said. "I wish I acted sooner."

"I am grateful you acted when you did."

"I'm sorry Bang," said Star. "I told you to loosen your hold on him, you were willing to wait the day, you trusted his judgment and I led you astray."

He shook his head. "I don't think either one of us knew what was going to happen. It didn't matter, the outcome would have been the same, at least, I hope it would have been."

"You would have been so proud of him," she said. "He was nearly the same size as the original monster king… he fought it all the way down until he became as close to his normal self as he could. What strength that was to see, it was remarkable power."

Fang smiled. He gave but a nod to her before stating he was going to bed. Star nodded, she would follow suit shortly. With recent events, she moved into the dojo at the request of Silverfang. It was strange to have someplace to call home. Star was a wonderer mainly because of the bounty hunting jobs and monsters kept her moving. She never stayed in a single place for so long. She changed out of her hero uniform and into a comfortable sweater and sleeping pants. When she readied herself for bed, she went to finish one more thing.

She would sneak into Garou's room each and every night, holding on to the hero book Tareo lent. She opened to a page and smile. "Did you know, there are blank pages at the back of this book? Kids can fill in their idea of a hero?" she said. "Fill in hero's name here. Aw, he crossed out hero in the title, just for you!" she said but quickly went back to the book. "Name, Big Brother. Power, strength, speed, fearless. Weakness. None that I know of, except wanting other people's books when they are still reading them. Big brother is very strong, he can tear through walls and rip apart monsters. He is my hero, even if others say he isn't. I don't care, Big Brother will always be there for me. He told me I need to be strong for when I have to become stronger. I want to be just like him."

She closed the book, "I'll read that to you, each and every night, until you wake. Then you can see it for yourself." She stood up to leave, when her foot snagged. Looking down, Garou's serpent tail coiled around her foot. Slowly, she eased herself back down and was pulled in closer to him. His wings opened up. Star smiled as she slid herself in and allowed the wings to brace around her. "Just this one night." She said.

She fell asleep, but didn't notice Garou smiling.

To Be Continued!


End file.
